Bad Luck
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. JoeMarvelous. Due to his bad luck, Joe gets involved in a little accident. Marvelous has his own spell of bad luck just trying to get to Joe's hospital room. Will their bad luck be the cause of them being unable to meet?


**Bad Luck**

**Summary: **Due to his bad luck, Joe gets involved in a little accident, causing him to spend some time in the hospital to recover. Marvelous, in the meantime, has his own spell of bad luck just trying to get to Joe's hospital room. Will their bad luck be the cause of them being unable to meet?

* * *

Earth. Laid out on a hospital bed in one of the main islands of Japan, one Joe Gibken was staring out the window in a blank expression. The blue sentai soldier had gone off on a renegade mission alone, losing his footing and falling off a small cliff. While he didn't sustain any broken bones, a hairline fracture on his spine had him wearing a brace.

The rest of the Gokaigers had been unable to visit him thus far for one reason or another, causing Gokai Blue to let off a sigh of inner frustration.

'_I hate my bad luck…' _he thought dismally to himself.

But while that was happening, one Captain Marvelous had parked the Gokai Galleon by the cliff where Joe had fallen, trying to figure out where his first mate had disappeared to.

"He's not here Marvelous," Ahim reported as she looked around.

"This isn't like Joe… Why'd he go off on his own?" Luka asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms.

"Don't question his actions," Marvelous retorted, looking around for a while before nodding to himself.

"Where should we start looking? What do you think Marvelous?" Don asked curiously.

A rev of a red motorcycle sounded as said sentai rode on it.

"Marvelous!" the three called out just as the motorcycle sped off.

'_I need to find him… He may not show it but… he doesn't like being left alone,' _Marvelous thought to himself, speeding up and went to search for their missing friend.

After asking some inhabitants about where to find injured people, he was directed to a building called a hospital. After briskly moving up to the reception, he asked for his companion and said that no one by that name was staying there. Annoyed, he ran back out before gunning the engine, heading off to the next possible hospital, veering this way and that.

By the sixth wrong hospital, he was starting to get annoyed. "WHY ARE THERE SO MUCH HOSPITALS AROUND HERE?" he screamed out in frustration, gunning the engine and zoomed off once more.

Upon arriving at the next hospital, he mentally cheered. "I FOUND IT!" he screamed before dashing up to the nurse's station, pounding his fists on the counter. "Is there a Yamada Yuuki in this hospital?"

The nurse blinked dumbly at him. "E-Excuse me?"

Realizing what he said, he blushed and shook his head, correcting himself immediately. "I mean Joe Gibken!"

"Ah… Room 447," the nurse supplied.

Thanking the nurse, Marvelous made a dash for the elevators, causing one of the old doctors passing by to notice. "Oi! No running in the hallway!" he cried out.

"Gomen nasaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" he said in apology, resorting to walking briskly the rest of the way. Reaching the elevator, he jammed the up button and tapped his foot impatiently. "WHY WERE ELEVATORS INVENTED IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN THEY'RE SO SLOW?" he remarked before a boy came up to him, asking for his help to find his mother while in a crying fit.

'_Damn it…_' Groaning, Marvelous was left with no option, helping the lost boy relocate his mother. Once that was done, an old lady came and asked for his assistance out to the taxi bay outside. Inwardly wondering why all this was happening to him today of all days.

Once the hospital doors slid open, a pregnant lady collapsed in front of the hospital, urging the captain to give further assistance. Marvelous wondered what else could go wrong. Sure enough, something did as a purse snatching occurred. '_What did I do to deserve this?' _he thought before running off to apprehend the criminal, tackle him and get the purse back. Just as soon as he returned it, a huge dog chased after him, causing Marvelous to run away from it. '_Why is this happening?' _he demanded before tripping and falling into the hospital fountain in the process.

Climbing out of the fountain with the barking long gone, Captain Marvelous panted as he moved back into the hospital and moved up to the elevator, pressing the up button once again. Thankfully, no distractions came this time around as the elevator arrived, Marvelous stepping inside as the doors closed and it started to ascend. Reaching the designated floor, the dripping wet captain stepped out, soiling the floors and promptly snatched the flowers from one of the hallway vases and reached room 447. After composing himself, he gave a bold knock on the door.

Inside, Joe turned his blank gaze from the window to the door in slight confusion, wondering who would come visiting him. As the door opened, Marvelous came in with a confident smirk.

"Yo~" he greeted.

"…What are you doing here Marve—oi…. Are those tears?" Joe asked incredibly, surprised.

"I can't believe it… what happened?" he asked in concern, moving up to Joe and deposited the flowers on the table and took his hand.

Joe found himself blushing. "E-Eh…?"

"You okay buddy?" Marvelous asked with a slight pout.

"….Y-Yeah…" Joe replied, looking away.

Marvelous found himself smirking. "Don't worry. I'll keep you company until you can get out of this forsaken place," he promised.

"What about searching for the treasure?" Joe began to argue.

"Treasure shmeasure! You're more important!" Marvelous stated firmly.

Joe was stunned into silence at these words, causing Marvelous to blink stupidly for a while.

"…..Ah crap what did I say?" he asked sheepishly.

"….You said I was more important," Joe offered.

"...well...yeah you are...especially to me..." Marvelous admitted quietly.

"W-What?" Joe asked, blushing even more.

"I said you're important to me..." Marvelous repeated.

"Oh..."

This caused the two to blush and turn away from each other for a while. "Y-You're important to me too….." Joe muttered as the met each other's gaze and leaned closer to one another, barely inches apart, about to press against each other's lips before pulling away awkwardly.

Shaking his head, Marvelous cleared his throat distractedly. "I-I brought you flowers!" he said proudly, snatching them from the table and handed them to Joe.

"D-Domo…" Joe replied, evidently clueless of the actual origin of the flowers.

"No problem~"

"….Why are you dripping wet?" Joe demanded with a frown.

"…Well… I fell in a fountain…" Marvelous tried to explain.

Joe groaned, shaking his head. "You're going to die of hypothermia you know…" he said pointedly.

"Ah, right…" Excusing himself, Marvelous went to the bathroom to change while Joe was left to admire the flowers he had received. After a while, Marvelous returned, dressed down in his boxers.

"O-Oi! Get some clothes on!" Joe remarked immediately, blushing intensely at the sight.

"…I didn't bring any spares…" Marvelous admitted sheepishly.

Sighing, Joe moved aside, leaving some space for Marvelous and lifted the blanket. "Get in here then."

"But that's your bed," Marvelous remarked.

"Just get in here, Marvelous…" Joe said, shooting Marvelous a glare.

"Ordering me around huh..." Marvelous noted, smirking. "I like that~" he admitted before hopping onto bed with his first mate.

Nodding in satisfaction, Joe muttered out how warm it was before snuggling closer to the captain.

"Joe…?"

"What?"

"…Nothing…" Marvelous trailed off, smiling contentedly to himself.

A moment of silence passed between them before Joe broke the silence with a bold question. "…K-Kiss…?" A furious blush was visible on his cheeks at this thought.

Marvelous considered this. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea…" he admitted.

"…M-Mm…"

"Want to try it?"

With an affirmative nod, Joe met gazes with Marvelous before they leaned closer to one another like the first time, but this time finally hitting home, their lips meeting in a much deserved kiss. With this, Joe felt sure that his recovery period wouldn't be as lonely and alone as he originally thought. Now that he knew that there would be someone there right beside him, keeping him company every step of the way.

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated~


End file.
